Unusual Circumstances
by marajade111187
Summary: What will happen when the great dog demon, Sesshomaru, needs the aid of the miko, Kagome? A SessKag story.


Unusual Circumstances: A Sessh/Kagome Fan Fic A/N: Hi! Welcome to my first fan fic! k just so u know I'm gonna put song titles and artists here and there in the story. This is because I think the songs go well with the moment or cuz they're playing in the story. For maximum story enjoyment I suggest u download them legally of course ;) and listen along! I hope u like it!

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru lay beneath the tree, resting himself after his ill-fate battle with his bastard half-brother, Inuyasha. He was furious with himself; he'd underestimated the will of the Tetsusaiga to protect its wielder. It was a magnificent blade and one day soon it would his, barrier or no. Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes on his right. He'd sensed a presence but didn't realize how close it was. His injuries must be worse than he'd thought for it to get that close without him realizing it. It was a small human child, a female.

Sesshomaru saw the human again over the next few days. She kept bringing him things he had no need of. No matter what he said to discourage her she kept coming back, trying to help him. She never said anything but she had expressive eyes. Her eyes always said to him that she wanted to help him and the most unusual thing. She wasn't scared of him. In her eyes he wasn't a scary demon, but someone in need of help.

(Peter Gabriel - In Your Eyes)

_love I get so lost, sometimes days pass and this emptiness fills my heart when I want to run away I drive off in my car but whichever way I go I come back to the place you are_

_all my instincts, they return and the grand facade, so soon will burn without a noise, without my pride I reach out from the inside_

_in your eyes the light the heat in your eyes I am complete in your eyes I see the doorway to a thousand churches in your eyes the resolution of all the fruitless searches in your eyes_

One day when she brought him a fish, she'd had bruises all over her face. When he'd asked her how she got them, purely out of curiosity of course, she just smiled at him. Sesshomaru felt something odd in his chest when she smiled at him. I must still not be healed he reasoned.

(Dry Kill Logic - Goodnight)

The next morning, he deemed himself well enough to journey but for some reason he lingered. It had nothing to do with that girl, he just felt like lingering. Finally, it seemed like she would not come that day and Sesshomaru set off. The farther down the road he travelled the more he could smell wolf until the stench was almost unbearable. And then he saw her. That girl who came to him everyday was lying on the cold, hard ground, bloody and broken. Sesshomaru's heart leapt to his throat and beat a heavy beat that was echoed by the Tenseiga at his side. Sesshomaru knew what he had to do.

# # #

Kagome Higurashi was your average high school student living in Tokyo┘. who just happened to be able to travel back in time to the Feudal Era. It's in that same era that she woke up one beautiful smog-free morning to the sound of cicadas and birds chirping. She stood up and raised her arms over her head for a nice big stretch. Very quietly she gathered her toiletries and headed for the onsen, careful not to wake anyone.  
As she sank into the hot water, she thought about some interesting things she'd heard recently from Kaede. If she was to be believed, Sesshomaru had adopted a human child and was quite protective of her. That just didn't seem like the Sesshomaru she knew. Or did she know him? She'd never have thought him capable of such kindness and compassion. Maybe there was more to him than met the eye. She may have to reconsider her opinion of him.

Elsewhere, Sesshomaru was traveling on foot through the remote forest accompanied by Rin and Jaken. "Hurry up, Rin!" the little green demon, Jaken shrilled. "You're holding up Lord Sesshomaru's progress! What's the matter with you?"

"I'm coming, Master Jaken, Im sorry," Rin replied lethargically.

"Don't be sorry, be faster!" Jaken snapped then looked forward to see his lord far ahead of him. "Gah! Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!"

They continued on for a while, Jaken and Rin eventually catching up to Sesshomaru. Again Rin started falling behind. She was walking slowly and occasionally tripping a little over her own feet. "Master Jaken?" she said softly. "Master Jaken, I don't feel so well..."

Jaken stopped walking and turned around to tell Rin to be quiet and hurry up. But when he saw her he swallowed his words. She looked pale and flushed, wobbling a little where she stood. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she whispered weakly before her eyes rolled back in her head and she started to collapse. There was a blur past Jaken and suddenly Sesshomaru was there, catching Rin before she hit the ground.

"Rin! Lord Sesshomaru! Oh no, she's dying! Quick, check if her nose is wet! No! That's for dogs! Oh, humans are so difficult!"

"Jaken. Calm yourself. It appears to be a fever." Sesshomaru said as he gently lifted Rin up and held her to his chest. He laid his hand tenderly on her cheek. "She's so warm." Sesshomaru stood. "Jaken! Make camp." He walked off in the direction of a nearby stream. He laid Rin down on a soft mossy spot and untied his waist sash. He then dipped the end in the cool water and placed it on Rin's forehead. She stirred gently and moaned but didn't wake up. Sesshomaru kept rewetting the sash and bathing her face and wrists for almost an hour while Jaken set up camp around him.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Sesshomaru murmured to himself. "My lord," Jaken started. "If I have heard correctly, that miko travelling with your half-brother Inuyasha is-" He was cut off as Sesshomaru planted his foot in Jaken's face. "Never mention that name in my presence again." Sesshomaru said with deadly calm.

"But, my lord!" Jaken said around the foot. "I've heard that miko has incredibly powerful healing herbs that she uses!"

"I see. I may have to search out this miko."

"Very good, my lord! My lord? I'd like to very respectfully request you remove your foot from my face!"


End file.
